Ultraman Reuz
Ultraman Reuz (Urutoraman Reuz , ウルトラマンReuz ) is a New Ultra that come from Land Of Light , Nebula M78 . History Reuz is Unknown In Land Of Light . Apperently , He is considerd to be Resident the Land Of Light . He has no past of his Younger Age . He is now Over six thousand years old . He was taking care by Zoffy And as A Teacher . He learn a lot of new skills and techniques including Zoffy M78 ray . He also trained under by Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Ginga . He has highly skill in combating , a same style fighting like Dyna . Before The Born ' ' Land Of Light ' ' Reuz walked alone without notice every Ultraman beside him . He was busy thinking of his parent deadth during the 'Great Ultra War' . Back then , he was only a child with no memory , as soon a kaiju would kill him , Zoffy come to defeat the kaiju and save Reuz . Alternately , Ultraman Won the War after Father of Ultra ( Ken ) ask Alien Empera to retreat because the two of them got injured on there hips . After The war , Reuz was scared about The war deadh , soon a dark aura come form his entire body flew away without Zoffy notice it . Zoffy knew Reuz would be A Ultra with high skill's . He take Reuz as his student . Reuz trained hard enough until he learn His Special Attack Power ' Reuz Cross Ray ' . After The Born ' ' Unknow Planet ' ' A strange Planet near The Nebula M78 , who it called ' All Dark ' due to the planet colour black . There was A Dark Ultra who is Similar to Ultraman Reuz Standing behind the rock . ' Faust ' who has a Great Red Eye , Black , Red body , watching Reuz Trained with Zoffy . He laugh as he could as he calle Reuz ' A Complete Original ' for creating him to be his Clone . But before he could fly , an Unknown Alien come and ask him to be one of The Alien servent and Fighter . He accept it as he need to get even stronger to Defeat his Original . He follow the Alien to the Giant Spaceship , there he meet a Dark Ultraman waiting the master to return . They were put as a same team to fight The Ultras Including Reuz . Back to Land Of Light , Reuz busy trained with Zoffy , while been watch by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Dyna . They were impressed on The Young Ultra Skill . The ought to take that Ultra as A Student . Reuz learn a lot new techniques and Receiving 1 Form . He also learn Some Magic Skill form Dyna . But before he could end his training , Zoffy come with News that The Earth Are attack by a Kaiju . Zoffy knew Reuz Will be the one who could stop it . Under the odered of Father Of Ultra , Reuz was given a Spark Lens , name is unknown to help him on mission to protect the earth . Earth ' New Hero ' Using his Traviling Spear he finally reach earth . While observing it , It was awful as the kaiju start rampaging the vilage . Then he saw a brave boy , trowing stone at it , The Kaiju was angry and blast a fire ball to Haruto . Luckily , he dodge it well , soon a lot of fireball come to burn the village . Haruto was upset and almost give up he couldn't d anything to stop it , later before golza tryng to trample''' Haruto''' , a Red Spear come and save Haruto at fast distance . On the spear ,young haruto saw a Fire skeleton Giant (Ultraman Reuz ). Impressed of his bravery , and he need a host so that he could survive on Earth . Haruto accept it as he dream to save the humanity , Reuz now then take The boy as his Host . Soon , A light come out shine from the Spear , a Giant of Light come by kicking up cirlce of durt . Golza was shock to see another Giant use to fought him . Without wasting time , Reuz fight the Kaiju , able to block and dodge of Golza attack , Reuz use a''' Hand Slash''' a hit golza head . The kaiju was hurt and really angry , he shot a fireball 5 time , reuz dodge four but the last one hit him and he fall . He stand back as he was not give up on that hit . Golza run toward him , Reuz use His Thunder Punch and the effect making Golza Slowing down . Golza was weaken , Reuz use his Special Attack ' Reuz Cross Ray ' on golza . Ending the battle golza exploade . Reuz '''transform back into his human host . Haruto seem chocky as he fill like his shoulder bleeding as a effect on golza fireball hitting Reuz shoulder . He didn't mind it . As he check his pocket there were a Spark Lens with a lock . Reuz was in there told Haruto It is a Transformation item for him to transform into Ultraman Reuz if in danger . As no one seeing him , he walk back to his Grandfather house Shunya Kaze . He didn't notice Faust was there saw him merging with Reuz , He said ' 'You can't survive longer Reuz ' ' then he disappear . '''Note : (This just a story how Reuz first Time on earth it is 10 years after the destruction near kobe. That time Haruto was only 8 years old , this story did'nt include on episode or sidestory .Ultraman Reuz Episode's i will revealed eighter today and tomorow . Have fun editing Ultra -Fan Wiki ! ) Profile , Body Features and Techniques . Profile *Height : 51m *Weight : 45,000 tons *Age : Over 6,900 years old *Flying Speed : Mach 8 *Jumping Height : 1220 *Jumping Distance : 450 *Running speed : 410 km phr *Strenght : Strong enought to lift a being with 180 000 tons *Underwater Speed : 350 not *Home Planet : Land Of Light , Nebula M78 *Human Host : Haruto Shunya *Relationship : **Father : Unknown **Mother unknown **Teacher : Ultraman Zoffy **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Ginga **Adoptive brother : Ultraman Dyna **Clone/Soul : Faust *Hobbies : Like to learn new techniqeus , Lazying around and sometimes want to be alone for some reason . *Occupation : He is now one of the Space Garrision as a Combat Fighter . He is say the student with a high Skills . Body Features *'Color Timer' : A round shape colour timer ( same as the Original Ultraman ) , but its between a crystal of light . He can live in Planet Earth for almost Three Minute Maximun and might effect his Human host Life force . *'Ultra Amor : '''Reuz operates like any other Ultra Amor . In one point, He shinning Like a White Light . His amor is Fire and Electircal resistants . *'Eyes : Reuz eyes can see trough the dark , something that not all ultraman could do . He also can see throught a solid Object . *'''Crystal Of Light : The crystal on Reuz forehead and chest . It's similar to Ginga Crystal Of Light . *'Red Line' : A line between his head fin but upper the crystal . Its the symbol of courage he had after the war . Techniques Special Moves *'Reuz Cross Ray : '''Reuz can fire a blue-sky ultra beam . But it's an 'L' shaped style . It is powerful due to earth nature and light . When in his Normal Mode *'Reuz Final Ray''' : At his time limit , Reuz could fire a ultimate Rainbow Beam . He can only fire Once . Its is An L shaped . Can destroy an oppenent in one hit . When in his Normal Mode *'Overdrive ' : Reuz dynamic flame . He gattred fire energy to his hand forcing it to the right elbow and blast . It is quite Strong since it is fire attribute . He only can use once as he learned to use it 1 time . When ruez crystal turn Red . *'Luna Zone' : He charge a light particles form his hand and shot to make an enemy to make them feel dizzy and blur . While in his Normal Mode *'Cyclone Slash ': Reuz fire a wind type hand slash form his right hand . It more powerful than his Hand Slash. While in His Normal Mod *'Reuz Saber' : Reuz can created or performe a energy blade from his right arm . He then run toward the enemy and slice into half . When used , reuz in form of Indigo Colour of his crystal . *'Reuz Saber II' : Reuz rise his blade charging a thunder energy , and shooting bolt of electricity with a swearl of storm . *'Omni Slash' : Reuz didn't use it wisely on this techniques . His can fire a light blade from his crystal . An explosive attack and Powerfull . When Reuz crystal change into violet colour . *'Reuz Crescent' : An attack power creating from light . Reus can create a half blade which look a bit like crescent moon to destroy an enemy . When reuz crystal change yellow light . Standard Attacks : *'Hand Slash' : Can fire a arrow shaped blast from his hand . *'Joker Punch' : A ultra punch stornger than normal one . When Reuz fist fill with red light . *'Fang Kick' : Reuz jump high and performe a basic ultra kick . When his feet turn into White Light . *'Zantetsuken' : A light speed blade attack . His blade turn into white light and slice the oppenent . Its very strong attacks . Physical Techniques *'Reuz elbow ': Reuz can hit an enemy with his elbow with a greath force . *'Reuz Lifitng' : Reuz can lift an oppenent and throw them . *'Reuz Kick' : Reuz can performed a kick that is powerful enough . **'Hyper Kick' : A kick that can blow enemy away . *'Reuz Impact' : A punch from a charged fist, often on the land . *'Ultra Head Butt' : A basic head butt but Reuz use it with a greter force .Making it more Powerful . *'Magic Strike' : Gained this technique from dyna . When Reuz turn to Indigo Form . He can split into three and strike the oppenent at the same time . *'Kick Strike ': Allow Reuz to performe a Ultra Kick of his current style . It much stronger then normal one. *'Telekenisis ': Reuz can grasp an oppenent and trow them instead . ( Gravity) . Gained this power form Dyna . *'Reuz Burst' : He charge up into his body turn all flame . Grap the enemy to space , and geantly explode . This will make his power weaken. *'Cyclone Blast ': Reuz can blast a powerful wind form his left hand . Strong enough to spin the enemy away or Destroy it . *'Ice Slash' : Once use to fight Daiguren on ice . Reuz throw a ice hand slash but bigger than a normal slash . Other Techniques *'Reuz Shield' : Reuz can create an energy shield which it strongly protect him from an oppenent attack . It an spiral form . *'Reuz Acceleraction' : Reuz can move in blur which hard enough an oppenent to see . *'Thunder Punch ': A powerful thunder charge on his fist and strike the oppenent . A shock effect will appear . Greatly slow the oppenent down . *'Teleportation ': Reuz can teleport any distance he wish . But often he can only use twice . *'Converted Power' : Somehow , it didn't show on the Episode. Reuz can absorb Power to retained his Form. Such as Dark Power . *'Time Traveler' : Pending Forms Normal Mode : His current mode . His Crystal Of Light Is Blue light . Indigo Mode : His second mode . Within this mode , he can performe a Special Techniqeus such as Magic Strike and His speed greatly increase . His crystal of Light is White Colour . *'Bakunetse Storm' : An wind type attack . When reuz charge up with cyclone wind on his fist . AFter the oppenent been hit , it will start a storm . *'Indigo Branding ': Second special techniques , This is wisey use by reuz , as it is secret attack . His blade can glow a lightning spear. Name of the attack , Thunder Ramb Balt . *'Joker Kick' : A advence kick . A much stornger than joker punch . *'Reuz Strizer' : A blade kick . He can performe a light kick which is very powerful . Dark Reuz : Reuz mode after loosing all of his power and memory . Its appeare on his movie ( Ultraman Reuz : Never Ending Darkness ) His loosing his pattern have created an Monster . Insted of his original pattern , Red , silver and Crystal of Light Blue colour become Black , grey and Silver colour crystal . *'Dark Cross ray' : A dark verseion of Reuz cross ray. *'Dark Overdrive' : A dark version of Overdrive. *'Dark Saber' : A dark version of reuz Saber. But its remaind strong as the original . *'Dark Omni Slash' : A dark version of Omni Slash . But it is Blue purple colour slash . *'Hand Slash' : Its is seen reuz dark can fire a hand slash similar to his original . *Unknown 2other Form . Trivia *Ultraman Reuz still an unknown Ultraman as Zoffy was the one who save and teach him . He was lost ever since he was a boy . His similarity is Ultraman Ginga , due the crystal of light . *His clone/soul Faust also similar to Reuz as they two are the same soul . They couldn't hit each other , unless they force too . Faust colour of the crystal of dark is Black and Red . * Haruto Shunya the '' Haruto '' means the end of the past within the new life and '' Shunya '' is name where the Flame of Courage of the family . Category:Fan characters